Another Day, Another Hope
by TigerEyes2
Summary: Mirai Bulma reflects on the past


Another Day,Another Hope  
  
By: Theresa AKA Bulma Angel  
  
She sat alone looking over the devastation. It was getting harder  
to find a place not like this one a standing testament to the   
devastation the andriod had visited upon the Earth. Although it is  
dangerous she finds herself more and more going to the places that had  
once meant so much to her. From here she can see the field where her   
son had taken his first steps. When she closed her eyes she could   
almost feel the sun on her face. She could see her then tiny son   
taking his first tentative steps his small arms out in front of him   
his small legs wobbling as he moved another four steps before falling   
on his padded bottom. Shed rushed to him then like any mother would   
to pull him into her arms and offer him comfort. When shed wrapped her  
arms around him hed only struggled to get away so eager to walk again.  
So determined she thought as she watched him toddle away from her   
"Determined and stubborn.. I wonder where he gets that from"  
Shed said throwing a knowing glance at his father who was standing his  
back against a tree his arms crossed infront of him in his charactaristic  
fashion. Her reward was a amused smirk   
"Damned if I know" he said before falling silent again  
It wouldnt be long after that when that same determination would make her  
alone in the world with only her small son. She hadn't been able to stop  
him that day although she'd tried. It was his damnable pride that would be  
the death of him one day she'd always known that... and she was right the   
one time she'd wished to God she could be wrong. She would never forget  
that day after killing her lover the androids had destroyed the Capsule  
house and most everything in it. She remembered digging through the wreakage  
trying to find something anything that was salvagable..there was nothing.  
She had barely survived by hiding in the basement loboratory with her infant  
son sobbing uncontrolably as if he could sence the grief for the father  
he had lost and the destruction of thier home.  
She could feel tears burning her eyes and only now did she realise it was  
raining, She pulls her arms tighter around herself and lets the tears flow  
She jumps slightly when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turned to  
see eyes so like the ones of the man she'd lost so dark brown they shown  
like shined Oynx framed by lavander hair not unlike her own when she was  
young.  
"Mother, how long have you been here! Its dangerous this place is falling  
apart and the andriods could be anyplace!"  
She just looked at him blankly for a moment her mind still somewhere in   
the past. She allows him to help her up and they walk toward the craft she  
used to come here. When they reached it he turned to her.  
"Mother, why do you come here when all it does is hurt you?"  
The awnser is hard coming but she does awnser him.  
"My boy... sometimes when a place has known great sorrow that sorrow hangs  
over it like a shrowd but when that place has known great happiness too  
sometimes you can feel the happiness and warmth from that and it makes the  
sorrow much easier to endure... I come here for those times .. for those  
times I can see beyond the devastation to all this place once was to me...  
thats why I come here for the memory however fleeting of all we once had."  
Trunks looks out over the devastation wishing he had a memory of this place...  
of his father before the androids came but he has none... not even a faint one..  
He pulls his mother to him and holds her for a moment. For all of her sorrow  
she is lucky it is still better to have known it and lost to have never known   
it at all. For a moment the rain pours down over them as they shed thier tears  
for all that was lost. Tomorrow would be another day, another hope. He would  
make sure of that.  
  
  
  
  
  
no I do not own these characters so please dont sue me LOL  
please let me know what you think by emailing Teesa57@hotmail.com 


End file.
